Glad I found you
by hugefriendsfan00
Summary: Chandler and Monica don't know each other. What will happen when they meet.
1. First meeting

Chandler was driving around trying to find his way around the city that he just moved to. In the back seat was his three year old daughter Sophie. It was just the two of them. Jackie left when Sophie was a few weeks old. She said she didn't want kids. She only had Sophie because Chandler wanted her. It started raining. He pulled over.

"Sophie do you want to go get a muffin?" He looked in the backseat.

"Yes daddy." She unbuckled herself and waited for her father to open the door.

He carried his daughter inside. On an orange couch was a beautiful woman. "Excuse me is anyone sitting there?" He asked before setting his daughter down.

"No." She scooted over. "Do you come here often?" She asked.

"Actually no. My daughter and I just moved here form Ohio."

"Well I would love to show you around sometime." She offered.

He smiled at her. "Yes that would be great. I'm Chandler by the way."

"I'm Monica. And who is this beautiful little girl?" She asked smiling at the little girl that sat so quietly in the chair.

"This is my daughter Sophia." He told her.

"Well it's nice to meet you." She shook the little girls hand.

He got Sophia a muffin and a grape juice and gave it to her. Why am I talking to this women he thought. She's probably married or something.

He sat on the couch beside her. "When are you due?" He asked gesturing to her stomach.

"Four weeks." She replied. "And I'm not with the father."

He was relieved to hear that. "I'm sorry."

"It's ok." She really liked this guy. There was something about him. She didn't know what though. She watched Sophia climb into her father's lap. He seemed like such a great dad.

"Would it be alright if I gave you a call sometime?" He asked.

"Yes." She got a pen and paper from her purse and gave him her number. She started to get up and he helped her.

"Would you like me to walk you home?" He felt bad that this incredible woman was pregnant and alone.

"I just live right upstairs but thank you. It was nice meeting you." She grabbed her purse to pay for her hot chocolate.

"Allow me." He gave Gunther money.

She thanked him then walked out the door. She had never met someone she liked so much. Especially being pregnant. She couldn't wait for Chandler to call.

Chandler took Sophia to their new apartment. He really liked Monica. It was hard to find great women. Especially him being a single dad.


	2. sleepover

Monica and Chandler went on date after date. They were dating for a month now. It had been the best month for the both of them. They were both getting along so well and with each other almost everyday. Chandler was relieved that she got along with his daughter. Chandler was going over to Monica's tonight. She wasn't in the mood to go out so he was bringing dinner. He understood though. Her due date was 3 days away. He remembered how tired Jackie was right before Sophia was born.

Chandler showed up right on time after dropping Sophia off at his mother's house. "Hey Mon." He kissed her cheek. "I brought Indian food just as you requested." He helped her set the table and they enjoyed their meal and then watched a movie together.

"Mon I better get going. It's getting late." He kissed the top of her head.

"Thanks for coming over. Sorry again for not wanting to go out tonight." She smiled at him. She started to get up to walk him to the door.

"You sit I'll let myself out and really don't worry about it I mean you are about to have a baby." He walked to the door then turned around once more. "Mon?" He asked.

"What is it?" She asked rubbing her stomach.

"I was thinking. Your all alone here and my house is only 5 minutes from the hospital. Would you like to stay with me until you have the baby?" He loved being with her so he hoped she would accept his offer.

After thinking about it for a minute she finally spoke with a smile on her face. "I would love to Chandler thank you." She never admitted it to anyone but she hated being their alone right now. She kept having dreams she would go into labor and nobody would be there to help her.

She got some stuff together. "Ok I'm ready now. Just let me leave a note so nobody worries." She wrote a note and put it on the table.

Chandler took the bags from her. "I got them." Hand in hand they went to his house.

Monica loved his house. It was so big. It had 5 bedrooms and 3 bathrooms.

Chandler brought Monica to his room. "I'm going to check on Sophia but I'll be back. He went in the next room where his daughter slept. She was sleeping soundly. He covered her up and kissed her forehead.

"Do you need anything?" Chandler asked Monica when he got back to his room.

"No." She cuddled up to him when he laid in the bed. "Just sleep."

He kissed her cheek. "Good night." He whispered. He looked down and she was already asleep. He turned the light out and closed his eyes. He loved that she was there with him, in his bed. He was falling in love with her. He smiled as he fell asleep. He was truly happy.


	3. Blackout

Monica woke up in the middle of the night freezing. She had been at Chandler's for 4 days now. It was nice not being alone when she could go into labor at any time. Most of all she loved being with Chandler everyday. "Why is it so cold?" She asked Chandler.

Chandler held his sleeping daughter in his lap wrapped in blankets. "We are having a black out." He put his arm our gesturing her to come sit with him.\

She did. "Chandler what are we going to do once I have this baby? As in you and I."

"I planned on still being with you. You are the greatest woman I have ever been with and I love spending every moment of everyday with you." He told her. "I have a daughter and that didn't stop us. You being pregnant didn't stop us and nothing will change once you give birth." He leaned over and kissed her cheek. "I promise."

She smiled. "No." She said quietly.

"But I-" He started to say but she cut him off.

"It's not you. I think I'm in labor." She said gripping her stomach.

Chandler laid Sophia on the couch beside him. "It's going to be ok. I'm here and I can help you." He said as she held his hand.

"What are we going to do? We can't get to the hospital and the phones are down so we can't call an ambulance." She said breathing through the pain.

"It's ok. I won't let anything happen to you or the baby. Just breathe and I'll be right back. "He gave her hand a light squeeze before getting up. He got her comfortable then took his daughter to her bed.

He came back and 30 minutes later she gave birth to her son Noah Austin Gellar.

Once the rain stopped and the power came back on which was shortly after, Chandler called Ross to come sit with Sophia. He then drove Monica and Noah to the hospital to make sure everything was alright. He was no doctor but he couldn't see anything wrong with Monica or the baby.

When they were getting checked out Chandler went down to the gift shop.

He brought her flowers and a small teddy bear for Noah. When he walked in they were both sleeping. He laid the items on the nightstand beside her and sat in the chair waiting for them to get up.


	4. Epilogue

"Mommy, daddy watch." 7 year old Sophia showed her parents what she learned at her first day of dance class.

"Great job baby." Monica said.

"Yes you are a great little dancer." Chandler kissed Sophia on the head.

Noah who was now 4 sat on the couch watching cartoons. "Look daddy it's superman."

"Yes it is son." Noah was sitting on his lap.

Monica and Chandler just celebrated their 3 year wedding anniversary. Chandler put Noah beside him. "I'll be back kids." He headed to the kitchen to find Monica. He smiled when he saw her singing and putting dishes in the dishwasher.

He wrapped his arms around her. "Can you believe today has been 4 years since we met at the coffee house?" He said kissing her neck.

She smiled. "I'm glad we did."

"Me too or we wouldn't have this little one." He said rubbing her stomach. Their baby was due in just 4 months and they couldn't wait.

"Actually I wanted to talk to you about that. She said turning around to face him.

He began to worry. "Uh oh what is it? Is everything ok?" He put his hands back on her stomach to wait for a kick.

"Everything is ok. This morning the Dr called. Remember when she said we're having a boy?" He nodded and still looked worried. "Well we are also having a girl."

"Twins?" He held her face and kissed it. "That's great news honey."

She smiled. "Good I'm glad your happy."

He held her hand as they walked in the living room to tell Sophia and Noah the good news.

With 5 weeks to go Chandler did everything for his pregnant wife. Being the independent person she was she didn't want to listen but he was so cute when he begged she always gave in. He read online that with multiple births baby's can be born early. He wanted his babies to stay in as long as possible.

Sophia was born late and even though he knew Monica was miserable and he hated it he hoped these babies were late too and not early.

Chandler got the kids up and to school every morning.

That night Monica went into labor and for 13 hours Chandler rubbed her back. He fed her ice chips. He wiped the sweat from her forehead. He coached her through contractions and held her hand the whole time.

Even thought their son and daughter were born 5 weeks early they were tiny but healthy. At 10:18am Levi Chandler Bing was born. He weighed 5lbs 10 oz and then at 10:20am Grace Marlene Bing was born. She was smaller then her brother. She weighed 5lbs 8oz.

When they were able to bring the twins home, Sophia and Noah couldn't be happier.

Monica and Chandler couldn't be happier that they meant on that rainy day at Central Perk.


End file.
